After The Storm
by Animegx43
Summary: With Toffee gone and Ludo neutralized (for the most part), it seemed that evil was finally defeated. And yet, Star worries that even after all that, something could come and try and take Marco away from her, only succeeding in doing so the time around. She only wants to make sure that nothing could keep her and Marco away a second time.


It had been a very long and tiring experience for everyone. Marco getting kidnapped, the royal wand nearly being gone forever, and the Diaz family even getting a trip to Star's home after Star and Marco blew up Ludo's castle and seemingly destroying his usurper. Even by Star's standards, that's a busy day. Some rest was needed.

Sadly for Star, that was not something that she could get. Even Toffee gone, she felt that everyone around her were not safe. Her mother promised that her wand would be returned to her soon after getting cleaned up, but without it, she wouldn't be able to fight against another threat like Toffee. If someone like him were to take Marco from her again...

She was paranoid by what could happen again. She wanted to sleep that night, but she couldn't.

"Can I really sleep on this comfy, royal-grade bed knowing that my best friend is but another fly monster attack away from getting kidnapped again? If his karate couldn't keep him safe, how could I?'

The more she thought about it, the more worried she got. And the more worried she got, the more paranoid she got. Any moment could be when the next attack will be. She kept her eyes peeled as she lied in her bed. She turned her head when she heard a branch scratching at her window. She cringed when her bed squeaked. But it wasn't until she felt a fly land on her arm when...

"MARCO!"

In an instant, she ran off of her bed and out of her room to check on Marco, worried that he had gone missing again.

As soon as she reached his room, grabbed on the doorknob, but before she could even push it in, she found herself getting hurled into the room as the door opened up, causing her to land right on top of Marco .

They both got back up after the fall, but they had to stroke their heads after head-butting each other in the clash. Afterwards, they looked up and realized that they bumped into each other, as well as realizing about their worries.

"Hey, you're alright!" Star and Marco both said in unison. "Hey, we did that...thing again. Okay, seriously, stop it! Look, just stop talking so that we can...AH!"

After saying the same things at the exact same time, the two teens stopped talking, creating a long awkward pause. They both took a deep breath, this time with the awkwardness absent, and the two were calm once again.

This time, only Marco spoke. "Hey, uhh...what are you doing in my room at this time of night?"

"Oh, well you know, I was in the neighborhood and live only across from your room, so i thought I'd ask if..." Star was embarrassed and couldn't come up with a good lie. So, she stopped talking for a moment and told the truth, all while avoiding eye contact. "I was worried that you got kidnapped again and came to check in on you."

"Oh. Well...I'm fine." Marco said, but the awkward tone returned to him. "And I see you're fine too, so I guess I don't have to worry about you or anything either."

The worried Star quickly became an upset Star. "We've been over this. I can take care of myself." She said while hiding the fact that she felt defenseless ever since her attack on Ludo's castle. "It's you I'm more worried about."

"Nah, that was just because they got the drop on me. If they tried to take me head on, I'd karate chop their faces up their own butts."

Both Star and Marco laughed as they planned their ways to brutally injure evil monsters, but both were still nervous by the idea of them attacking at this point. Star was at least relived knowing that she wasn't the only one scare, but she feared that Marco would know that she was scared as well.

"Well, I guess I should head to bed now. Good night, Marco."

As quickly as the strange moment happened, it ended, with Star leaving Marco's bedroom and closing the door behind her.

But it didn't really stop there. Marco was planning on going back to bed as well, but he was still worried as well. He decided to to go and check on Star, but when he opened the door, there she was, Star Butterfly still hanging by her door.

"You can't sleep either, can you?" Marco bluntly asked.

"No I can not." Star answered quickly.

"Worried about another stranger danger."

"Yes I am."

"But we can't just do this all night, can we?"

"No, because tomorrow is that big test that I forgot to study for."

The night was getting later and later and both were losing sleep, all because they were worried for each other. At the rate they were going, they would be vulnerable to a real monster attack, even if Star's wand was returned to her. They needed to sleep and they needed to feel safe.

"Okay, here's the plan." Star said. "You go to sleep, I watch you while you sleep, and make sure nothing happens to hurt you."

"Oddly, that plan is actually much more creepy than mine. Look, we both need to rest, so how about we have a little sleepover?"

"YAY! SLEEPOVER!" Star said excitingly. "We make nachos, braid each others hair, and-"

"Star! It's 1:30 and a school night." Marco reminded.

"Oh...okay, then let's just sleep."

It was at this point where the awkwardness between Star and Marco reached its peak. In order for the two to feel safe, they found the need to stay with each other for the whole night...in the same bed.

Marco had a nice bed, but it wasn't actually made for two people. Because of this, they had to cuddle right up with each other so that they could both fit in the bed. During the whole time of them trying to get situated, they avoided saying a single word or making eye contact. Mentally, they argued with themselves by saying that they were simply keeping an eye out for the forces of evil.

Once the bed was prepared and they got in, they wrapped themselves up with Marco's blankets, put their heads on the pillows, and were as comfy as they would ever be.

Marco finally broke the silence, but only briefly. "Goodnight, Star." And then he turned off the light.

For the first few minutes, both could only stare up at the ceiling with their eyes wide open. Despite living in the same house for almost a year, they had never done anything like sleeping in the same bed before. Marco felt like he was a pervert, Star felt like they were Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. Neither knew what to make of it.

Marco slowly closed his eyes as he was at least relieved in knowing that Star was right there with her. But then something else happened. It should've made Marco feel less comfortable, but actually...when Star placed her arm around Marco, he didn't actually know how to feel. At this point, Star was half asleep as well. He felt that all that he could do was do the same and placed his arm around Star in return.

After they did this, for the first time since returning from Mewni, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz felt safe. Their best friend was right by their side to makesure that nothing would happen to the other. It was the weirdest thing they ever felt, but they were finally able to sleep comfortably and even smile.

And so, Star finally whispered a response to the last thing Marco said. before the two finally drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Marco."

* * *

 **To celebrate the real world blood moon, I finished up my first Star vs FOE story. Quite happy with this one-shot. Hope you were too.**


End file.
